The Two Companions
by BrenRome
Summary: Set in the Companions of Time Universe. Set during 'The Horrors of the Space Vampires,' Alokia suddenly finds herself alone in The TARDIS after an accident that causes her to come into contact with an old friend of The Doctor's from his past in this special one-shot inspired by 'Time Crash.' (I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue!)


**Hi, guys. As I stated in my recently-for-the-moment completed Companions of Time fanfic, this is a special one-shot that pays homage to both Time Crash and a certain Companion who I've had the honor of meeting recently. As always, read and enjoy. Oh, and I own NOTHING but the OC's. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

**Doctor Who: Companions in Time**

**Children in Need Fanfiction Special**

"**The Two Companions"**

"Right." The Doctor exclaimed, setting The TARDIS Coordinates, "Let's get to it then!"

With that, he pressed a button, but suddenly, the TARDIS flipped around, sending Alokia into a dizzy daze before she was left on the floor. Getting up, she quickly saw that everyone was gone.

"What?!" She asked, getting up, "Doctor?! Simon?! Elfrieda?! Alfred?!"

Alokia then noticed that Simon's plain wand was left alone on the floor. Something was definitely going wrong now, and Alokia was very afraid of what that something might be.

She moved around the TARDIS console, unaware that a newcomer was there also whom she instantly bumped into.

"Oh!" A woman said, quickly looking at Alokia, as Alokia gave her a quick glance, "So sorry!"

"No problem." She replied.

She went back to her search but then stopped.

She just realized that someone else was on The TARDIS! How was this possible?!

Doing another double take on her, Alokia quickly noticed the woman who now stared back at her just as shocked as she was. The woman was a middle-aged one with short spiky blonde hair and lines around her face cheeks and eyes. She had green eyes and was wearing a pink-ish buttoned-down shirt with a red tie worn under a black sleeveless vest with a black blouse, red shoes, and white socks. She also appeared to have a straw hat with a red band on her head and Alokia recognized her instantly from the tales of The Doctor that she and Simon had been reading recently.

"What?!" Alokia asked, now concerned beyond belief.

"What?!" The Newcomer asked, deeply concerned as she was.

"What?" Alokia asked, as the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Who are you?" The other woman asked asked, "My name's Romanadvoratrelundar; or just Romana. Or if you're like The Doctor, probably 'Fred.' Now who are you?"

"You're Romana?!" Alokia asked amazed.

"Yes, I am." Romana said, clearly losing patience with this newcomer as she gave her a confused look, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh!" Alokia said, slapping herself upside the head, "That's right! This is your second incarnation! No matter, I think we can still make this work."

She then looked back at Romana and pushed her cheeks up and down looking confused.

"You're actually older than you should be. Hair's a bit whiter and shorter also." She pointed out, moving toward the TARDIS Controls while Romana just checked her now-sagged cheeks.

"It's okay." She assured, "With you here, we can fix this out and get you home most likely."

She laughed and looked at her, while Romana was beginning to lose her patience with this lunatic teenager.

"Look at you." He declared, "This is just so amazing and such an honor to finally meet you. You've got the hat, the clothes…"

"SHUT UP." Romana declared, as Alokia did so.

Romana took off her hat and stared at her seriously.

"There's something very wrong with The Doctor's TARDIS and I've got to fix it." She explained, anger starting to boil as she tried to get across to the Silurian's thick brain, "And it would help…it really would if there wasn't some obnoxious teenage Silurian talking about things that I can't even understand!"

"Sorry." Alokia said, holding her hands up, and moving back, "Please continue, Romana."

"Thank you…" Romana smiled, as she went to look at the controls and realized something.

"Wait…" She asked, "What did you do to The Doctor's TARDIS?!"

She looked around as Alokia leaned on the railing.

"You've changed the theme, haven't you?!" She demanded, "What's this one?!"

"I don't know." Alokia said, honestly.

She would have to remember to ask The Doctor when she got back.

"It's worse than coral." Romana said, looking at the console computer, "Now then; it seems like…two TARDIS's have merged…but there's definitely, one TARDIS."

Her voice grew dim as she looked at Alokia.

"Young lady, if we don't take care of this now, we'll create a paradox that would destroy the entire universe."

"Right." Alokia noted, gesturing Simon's plain wand, "Need help?"

"No, thank you." Romana said.

Although she did wonder; how on Gallifrey did this Silurian expect to help her? Come to think of it, how did she obtain a plain wand, or even get inside The Doctor's TARDIS?!

The thought grew until she could take it no more. She went over and looked her over carefully. It wasn't anything she'd recognize, so she had no other choice but to ask.

"Who are you?" Romana asked.

"Take a good look." Alokia smiled, "Think about it; how else would I know about you and The Doctor?"

Romana's eyes widened as she realized who it had to be.

"Oh no…" She said, speechless.

"Yes." Alokia smiled.

"You're…you're…."

"Yep."

"The Master." Romana completed, going back to the controls.

"Yes." Alokia smiled, before realizing what she had said, and looking at Romana dumbfounded, "What?!"

"This is bad." Romana declared, spinning around the console until she was opposite of the side Alokia was on, "Very bad. What have you done this time, traitor?!"

"I'm not The Master!" Alokia said, trying to convince Romana, "I'm not!"

"But it fits everything you know;" Romana pointed out, "The TARDIS, The gadget, The Doctor, Me… you just went and got yourself a new body and gadget. I'll admit; the gadget and young Silurian girl appearance is impressive, but you're purpose is still the same. You're here to best me and The Doctor! What do you have this time, Master?!"

"I told you," Alokia repeated, "I'm not…"

The two were then interrupted by a loud bell.

"The Cloister Bell!" Romana declared, in a whispered tone.

It was then that Alokia realized what was happening and began to get to work, moving around The TARIDS controls.

"Stop what you're doing!" Romana declared, "We're going to create a paradox to destroy everything!"

"Yeah." Alokia declared, "Sorry about that. It's just that The TARDIS had its shields down. Your Doctor did the same thing as well, and somehow that combined both our time-zones in The TARDIS. It recognized us as both being younger, and now apparently since the Time Zone differential the Doctor explained to me caused you to become older, we have this thing to deal with now. That's how we got here. Sorry. BUT; don't worry; I know how to stop this!"

With that, she continued to hit buttons based on what she had read with Simon. Romana, now horrified with the realization that The Master was going to commit suicide on them both, grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Master don't!" She begged, "You'll blow up The TARDIS!"

"I told you;" Alokia smiled, "I'm not The Master, and I know what I'm doing. This is our only way out."

"Who said that?!" Romana demanded.

"You." Alokia smiled, as she pulled The TARDIS materialization lever, and a bright flash of light filled the room. Romana and Alokia were unaffected as Romana could suddenly feel everything starting to return to normal.

"You managed to begin a split of the two TARDIS's." Romana said, dumbfounded, turning to Alokia, "You built up static electricity to zap The TARDIS's one second apart from each other and then cause them to begin to move apart! I believe you're not The Master now."

"Thank you." Alokia smiled.

"But how did you figure that out?!" Romana asked, "Even I couldn't figure this new TARDIS out. Not even with all the classes I took at the Jiggery-Pokery class at The Academy!"

"You didn't have to." Alokia smiled, "You just told The Doctor someone did it for you."

Romana's eyes widened as she suddenly realized who this was.

"The Doctor told you…" She said, dumbfounded.

"Because you told him." Alokia corrected.

"Amazing." Romana nodded, looking Alokia over, "So you're the latest companion?"

"One of the four new ones." Alokia said, proudly.

"Four?!" Romana asked amazed, "The Doctor must really need a couple pairs of extra hands then. Especially with this TARDIS. My god, five. How did he finally agree to that anyway whenever I tell him he needs help flying The TARDIS?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Alokia stated, looking at her, "Shouldn't you…"

"Oh!" Romana remembered, moving to the controls, "That's right! I'm going to reverse this time separation's neutron flow, and I'll end up with my Doctor again. You should reappear with yours also after I depart."

"Right." Alokia stated, looking at her confused, "So where are you with him? The Empress and The Hecate? K-9 Mark II? Or maybe The Raini messing with time then? Oh, she just showed up again!"

"Really?" Romana asked, remembering when she had encountered the future renegade Time Lady who had caused a fluctuation in space and time, "Does she still have that ridiculous haircut?"

"No." Alokia assured, as Romana pressed a few more buttons on the controls, "She's actually cut her hair this time, and she has a supermodel body apparently. Oh, and if you thought I was annoying; you should REALLY see her!"

"Well;" Romana stated, as she finished setting the buttons, "I guess I'm ready."

"Can I ask you something?" Alokia asked.

"What?" Romana questioned.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but you're going to leave The Doctor eventually." Alokia explained, "I can't tell you how or why, but you are going to leave him. When you go back and see The Doctor, tell him it'll be a bit difficult for him with loosing companions, but just try to find a way to remind him that he'll never be alone and if he is, to try and find new companions. Just, you know; do it without endangering the space-time-continuum."

Romana nodded understanding what Alokia must mean, before taking her straw hat with her again.

"I'll try, Miss…."

"Alokia." Alokia introduced, "Alokia Everglade."

"Alokia." Romana smiled, "I'll try to do that, Alokia. Goodbye."

"Thank you." Alokia smiled.

"Thank you." Romana replied, pressing the button.

Within a second, she was gone and there was another brilliant flash of light.

With that, Alokia found herself back in The TARDIS again with everyone there, just as she had left it before her encounter with Romana.

The Doctor walked over to the doors to open it, when Alokia heard a familiar voice again.

"_Oh, and Alokia;"_ Romana's voice warned over the speakers just as they were exiting the doors, _"Remember to be careful when exiting on Nagoion."_

The Doctor looked behind him amazed as he unlocked the door.

Unfortunately, The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, and they burst open sending him and his companions back into a wall.

Looking up, they saw three human-like beings smiling with razor sharp teeth and eyes as white as the moon.

"What?!" Alokia asked.

**CAST:**

Matt Smith as The Doctor

Jenna Coleman as Clara

BrenRome as Simon Cinti

Ood Sigma as Alokia Everglade

whovian-halfbloods as Elfrieda MacTavish

whovian-halfbloods as Alfred

Lalla Ward as Romana II


End file.
